gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Gingo Channel (Canada)
The Gingo Channel (commonly referred to as just Gingo) is a Canadian English-language specialty channel based on the American network of the same name, which broadcasts animated programming aimed at children and teens. Until March 31, 2019, the channel had a late night counterpart, NightHouse, which targets young adults. The channel is owned by Corus Entertainment, with the brands in use through a brand licensing agreement with NBCUniversal in the United States. The CRTC classifies the network as a discretionary service. As with most Canadian networks, it is a dual-feed operation with separate Eastern and Pacific schedules and feeds. As of September 2015, it is available in 5 million households nationwide. The network carries the majority of current-day programming aired by Gingo Channel in the United States, along with some programs from sister network Teletoon to meet their Canadian content guidelines. In addition, some outside programming such as Angry Birds Toons, Turning Mecard and The Jungle Bunch is also carried on the network. History In September 2002, Astral Media was granted approval by the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (CRTC) to launch a localized version of Gingo Lineup. The channel was launched on September 5, 2003. In November 2005, the network was re-launched under Gingo's new television brand Gingo Channel. aside from the name change, a new post-6:00 p.m. advertising style was developed for older audiences, which used a much simpler logo and sleeker packaging with reduced gross-out tactics. After Astral Media's stake in TELETOON Canada Inc was purchased by Corus Entertainment, several of Gingo Channel's shows, primarily live action series, began airing on YTV. Since its inception, Gingo Channel aired several television series from Teletoon. From September 1, 2015 to Fall 2016, original programming from the American channel was moved over to its Canadian counterpart. On April 1, 2019, following the relaunch of Action to a Canadian version of Adult Swim, the NightHouse block was removed from its schedule with most of NightHouse's programming moving to Adult Swim and Gingo Channel shifted to a full-time kids channel where it continues to this day. Programming Gingo Channel Canada primarily airs programming produced by Gingo Animation or Universal Television Animation, theatre-premiered movies and third-party television shows. The following list contains shows that have been or are currently broadcast on the channel. Current programming * The Adventures of Puss in Boots (December 2, 2017 - present) * All Hail King Julien (February 28, 2018 - present) * Bernard (August 1, 2007 - present) * Bernard Revamped ''(February 1, 2019 - present) * ''The Deep (March 23, 2016 - present) * Dinotrux (September 11, 2017 - 2018; 2019-present) * Dragons: Riders of Berk (October 21, 2017 - present) * Durango Kids (September 26, 2014 - present) * Gabriel Garza (November 26, 2005 - present) * Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) (2016–present) * GGTV (November 26, 2005 - present) * Hero School (October 19, 2017 - present) * Hilda (2019-present) * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (December 19, 2018 - present) * Imagimals: The Series (March 18, 2017 - present) * Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (February 5, 2019 - present) * Lix & Melody: The New Tunes (August 17, 2018 - present) * Malcolm in the Middle (August 21, 2012 - present) * The New Adventures of Figaro Pho (August 9, 2016 – present) * Niz Chicoloco (2018 series) (November 4, 2018 - present) * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (February 2, 2019 - present) * Sooty (2012-present) * Tales in Paradoria (August 9, 2016 - present) * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (November 3, 2018 - present) * Woody Woodpecker (January 21, 2019 - present) * Zola: Queen of the Deep Web (March 28, 2019 - present) Upcoming programming Coming soon! Former programming As Gingo Lineup channel * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * Adventures of Zina and the Vivid Crew * Beethoven * Birdz * Count Duckula * Cookie and Cream * Critter Mockers * DreamWorks' Sinbad * Eyewitness * Hatty * Fat Dog Mendoza * Garfield and Friends * Jenny Zoom * Keroppi and Friends * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Limo Dude * Little Critter * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * My Melody's Magical Adventure * The Mummy: The Animated Series * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Paint World * The Pandemoniums * Planetokio * Pochacco's Famous Friends * Puyo Puyo * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sooty * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Tales from the Cryptkeeper * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * Tootuff * Woody Woodpecker * The Woody Woodpecker Show As Gingo Channel Coming soon! Category:Channels Category:International channels